


Moments of Survival

by Rozzlynn



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozzlynn/pseuds/Rozzlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Devil Survivor ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things you said after you kissed me

**Author's Note:**

> Short prompt fills first posted on tumblr.

"I'm sorry if, uh..." Atsuro trailed off, glanced at the ground, then stared back into his eyes.

"So, when you said you had something to get off your chest...?" Kaido heard his voice go way too high, and paused to cough. "Hey, didn't I say that if you had something to say, you should hurry the hell up and spit it out?"

"Yeah, but that didn't involve any talking, or... spitting... I, uh, I'm glad you're not mad. I've been thinking about everything you've tried to tell me - that this is real, that we can't hold back - and I know we might not live through this, so I wanted to make sure I wouldn't have any regrets, no matter what. Thanks for listening. It means a lot. I won't get in your way, or try to do that again or - "

"Hey! What do you mean, you ain't gonna do it again? You're not planning on dying, are you?"

"What? No, I'm just saying... Oh."


	2. 10BIT

Atsuro re-read all the correspondence he'd saved, highlighted and annotated it, wrote out a reply he would never be able to send, then reshaped and repurposed it; after drawing on his new connections to see the article published, he watched the vox pop interviews with lockdown survivors hit the news, and reasoned that if it brought so many people to tears, it had to be a half-decent apology for his initial failure to summon them himself.


	3. Nerd

Atsuro stared at the assembled blank faces, wondering what in the world Kaido had been thinking when he'd asked him to watch his gang for a few hours, but there was nothing to be done except roll with it, smile, and try to break the ice; "I guess your base are belong to us?"


	4. Hug

Once the last of gangsters have been sent running, Yuzu rubs her arms, trying to banish the memory of their threats, and Kazuya catches her hand, his gaze simmering with familiar protectiveness and unfamiliar anger and a new aura of power; she squeezes his hand, leans in for a kiss, then hears Atsuro shuffling awkwardly and pulls him into a tight embrace, too many limbs trying to press too close for comfort - Kazuya tries to find an angle that doesn’t twist either of his arms the wrong way, and half-jokes that this would be easier if he could only grow tentacles.


End file.
